How to Prevent a Rebellion
by Pinklove21
Summary: Snow could have easily prevented a rebellion had he followed these three simple steps: First, you compromise the spark of the rebellion. Second, you ruin her beyond repair. And finally, when she has nothing left, you destroy her. Don't own the HG.
1. Compromise I

_Haymitch_

"What do you mean another twist?" I shout angrily, my head throbbing and not from a hangover or the nightmares for once.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't tell you sooner. I myself was informed just hours ago and all the mentors will be told an hour before the Games begin tomorrow." Plutarch apologizes, but I already know it's not enough. The Games start tomorrow fucking morning, after all.

"Well what is it?" I ask him, attempting mostly in vain to cap my anger and frustration. He would have told me sooner, I know he would. It's imperative to the rebellion.

""There will be an additional twelve tributes, one from each district of President Snow's choosing. None of these tributes are Victors." He sighs, but I shake my head and drain the drink in front of me before I ask the obvious question.

"Well who is it then? The sister?" I guess, the most obvious choice. If that damn man is going to punish her she would be the best person. After all, it's not like the girl has any skills whatsoever and sweetheart would either watch her die before she could do a thing or die protecting her. Either thing would crush the rebellion.

"That's what I would have assumed as well, but no." Plutarch informs me, and I stare at him until it dawns on me.

"Damn him." I curse before standing up, knocking everything on the table down as I storm to the door.

"Haymitch? What are you-" Plutarch calls, clearly alarmed by my behavior especially since he hasn't told me who the tribute is. But he doesn't need to, there's only one other person it could possibly be besides the sister. I haven't decided which is worse yet.

"Going to inform Odair. He needs to know the changes to the plan."

"Is it that important? It's four in the morning." Plutarch questions me, but I glare at him.

"It is."

And with that, I storm out the door and go to the elevator, straight to the fourth floor. I don't bother announcing myself to anyone who's stupid enough to be up, just go straight to his room and whip off the covers, startling him.

"Come on Fish boy, we got some talkin to do." I tell him, not waiting for him to answer as I turn around and go to the elevator so that we can talk on the roof. But really all I can think through the anger though we need a plan is fuck.


	2. Compromise II

_Katniss_

I'm still in shock over what happened to Cinna just seconds ago, those peacekeepers killing him right before my eyes as I was stuck in a tube helpless. But I have to at least try to focus, and my confidence drains again when I realize that I'm surrounded by water. Definitely not a place for a girl on fire.

Focus, Katniss, focus. Okay, so there's Woof to my right, that's not bad. I would honestly doubt if he could even swim if not for his age but because most people don't know how save for District 4. Come to think of it, this whole arena looks built for Finnick. Glad to know who the Gamemakers want to win, because it's clearly not me. I look to my left and just stare for a few seconds, completely confused. Because I am certain I have never seen this woman before, I would at least recognize her if she was a Victor, right? Or maybe she just never came to training or anything and I didn't really pay attention to all the interviews last night. She could be from District 9 or 10 or something.

Focus Katniss. Okay, the clock is still counting down, that's good. Seven seconds. And…

I jump off, not even bothering to pay attention to anyone else. It's possible that someone could try to attack me in here but I need to get to that Cornucopia, get a weapon. Luckily I'm the first one here at least on my side and I'm happy to find a golden bow and a matching quiver with arrows, quickly nocking one as I sense someone behind me. I whip around with it ready to fire only to freeze in place, my mouth dropping open.

"Gale?" I get out, unbelieving that he is before me, dripping wet from the ocean and in the same outfit as I am. No, this isn't possible, he can't be here. He's not a Victor, he's not even of reaping age. He wasn't even reaped.

"Geez Katniss, can you watch where you're pointing that thing?" he answers, coming over to stand closer though I haven't let up on my stance, frozen in place as my mind tries to process this.

"Why are you here?" I ask after blinking a few times, shaking when I realize that this isn't an illusion of my mind.

He gives me a sad smile, one that is clearly bitter and angry with a hint of that rebellion that always seems to vibrate through him. "I think you already know the answer to that." He replies bitterly, and we stare at each other despite where we are, during the beginning of the bloodbath in the arena for god's sake. But neither of us can do anything but gaze at each other as we communicate how we've always been able to without words, my guilt growing exponentially as the only thing I can think at the moment is that this is my fault. He's here because of me.

But even through that I can sense someone else here and my senses come back to place, moving my nocked arrow to the real target, the one and only Finnick Odair who has his trident ready.

"You two do know this is a bloodbath right? You can't just stand here." he tells me, but I haven't fired my arrow yet as he hasn't made any move to throw the trident. Gale would probably be his target anyway since he currently doesn't have a weapon.

"Well alright then." I answer, ready to fire but he stops me by smiling, flashing something on his wrist.

"Good thing we're allies, right?" he smiles, and my eyes go towards the bracelet gleaming on his wrist, the exact same one as Haymitch was wearing only yesterday at Effie's insistence with the fire theme. "Duck!" he cries to us as a warning as his gaze goes behind me, and for some reason I decide to listen to him and grab Gale's wrist, pulling him down with me. Finnick's trident goes over my head and I look back to find the Victor from District 5 with it embedded in his chest, writhing on the ground.

"Right." I decide, knowing that I can't trust him forever but he clearly has Haymitch's blessing for whatever reason and he did just save my life in the bloodbath. Both our lives actually, standing up with Gale right next to me.

"Really?" Gale quirks an eyebrow at me, questioning my judgement. He already knows that I wouldn't have wanted allies aside from Peeta…Peeta. Oh god, this just got a whole lot worse.

I don't answer, just nod my head with my gaze turning from horror to confusion, trying to wrap my head around everything.

"Where did you two learn how to swim in District 12 anyway?" Finnick questions us, seeming genuinely confused and amused at the same time.

"Big bathtub." Gale replies mysteriously and I have to hide a smile. Well it's not like we could tell the truth when the whole country is listening in. We're going to have enough trouble as it is without them knowing all of what we do illegally outside of the district fences.

"Come on, we need to get supplies." Finnick shrugs, clearly not believing it but not pushing it. We nod our heads before going the opposite way of Finnick around the Cornucopia, Gale picking up a silver bow and quiver much like the one I used last year in the arena and both of us pick up several knives. We meet Finnick at the half mark when he also has several knives on his belt and I look down to find some twine, which I pick up and silently hand to Gale, knowing he could always make far better snares than I could.

"No supplies on your end?" he asks us and I shake my head.

"Nope. Nothing but weapons." Gale answers.

"Well that's a new one. Let's find the rest of our alliance. I can go get Mags."

"I'll get Peeta." I answer, noticing Gale trying not to wince.

"No, you can't. It's not good for you to stress yourself out for the baby." Finnick shakes his head, and before I can protest I hear Gale.

"Baby?" he questions in a half panic and shock, the pain in his voice reverberating soundly, or at least to me. I desperately want to assure him that it's not real, that it was just a ploy on Peeta's part. He should know that though, he knows be better than anyone. Why would he break the tentative thing we have as stupid 'cousins' if he already knew?

"Yeah, Peeta announced it last night. Didn't you see?" Finnick replies, but sensing something amiss though he tries to hide it. He's watching the two of us very closely, I can feel it. It's very uncomfortable all around.

"No, they…gave me the opportunity to come to the Capitol yesterday. I didn't see anything." Gale answers in a way that makes me know he's hiding the real truth, and I stare hard at him while trying to assure him with everything I have that it's not real, desperate to take any pain away from him I can. It's clearly my fault that he's here, and I don't believe for a second his explaination, and I already know he's not going to be able to tell me the truth though I'm still trying to find it.

Finnick makes a noise that brings us out of our silent conversation again and we both look at him, finding him still trying to figure something out. But eventually he just gives a wry smile and picks up his trident to get ready to go back in the water.

"Oh you two are going to be loads of fun to be around." He states sarcastically before jumping in the water, leaving me to watch Gale as he decides to go get Peeta for me as I am 'pregnant' and shouldn't stress myself. In the Hunger Games. Well guess what, this is the most stressful and awful thing I've ever done in my life. I don't even know what to do anymore.


	3. Compromise III

_Finnick_

"Peeta!" Katniss gasps, and for a second I'm frozen in place as I look at the crumpled teenager at my feet, confused. He ran into the force field? Damn. But really I'm half panicking because this is definitely on the list of the worst things that could happen in this arena before the rebels can break in. I can't let Peeta die.

And so I drop down to the ground and pinch Peeta's nose, beginning CPR and praying the entire time that this works. It's imperative to the plan that this works. Because if Peeta's not alive then Katniss has no reason to be in our alliance anymore, and we need her near for when the time comes.

I was wary of Haymitch telling me why it was so important that Peeta be alive for their odd little love triangle thing that they are all desperately trying to hide that there even is one, because if she cared about Gale too then it would be better for her to be in the alliance.

But Haymitch was very clear that those two would leave and do damn well without any alliance but themselves, that they were hunting partners and could easily be fine by themselves, no alliance needed or wanted. And honestly I thought he was exaggerating, but I certainly don't anymore and it hasn't even been a day. I don't care if they love each other, it's downright strange and creepy to watch them together sometimes, especially when they just look at each other. It's like they're having an entire conversation without even speaking. I love Annie with my whole heart and most days I couldn't even tell you what specifically is bothering her when she goes into one of those phases, let alone talk without words. And if they can do that, I have no doubts in my mind what they could do in this arena if Peeta wasn't alive and they went off on their own.

It feels like eons pass but eventually I find him coughing under me and I sigh with relief, more relief than anyone here could possibly understand save for Haymitch in the Mentor Room.

The plan can still continue.


	4. Compromise IV

_Peeta_

Of all the twists that could have been the Quarter Quell, this has got to be the most awkward. Or at least for the three of us it is. When I found someone coming towards my platform because I knew I couldn't swim I thought I was done for. All I could see was a dark head and it would have been so easy to kill me, so simple to drown me and there I would go dying just like that. But I'm sure the look on my face when I found that it was Gale Hawthorne of all the people in Panem coming to my rescue must have been priceless. It was a mix of shock and horror, a tad dreading and groaning on the inside, feeling stupid and terrible. Because there could only be one reason he was here in this arena and it wasn't really in my favor. It's definitely not in Katniss's, that's for sure.

I had always planned to die for Katniss in this arena, just like the first one. I volunteered this time to protect her and make sure that could happen. And for reason I figured out about a month ago that she was going to try to save me for some stupid unknown reason. Didn't she know I wouldn't live without her? It's the reason I had Portia make this locket hidden underneath my shirt with pictures of the three faces that would break her resolve the fastest, my hope that she would live and continue on with her life. It might have worked too, but the locket is rendered useless now; it's not like I could show her it as a breaking tool since one of those faces happens to be here in the arena with us and if she was to live he wouldn't be there after all.

And that brings the question to my mind, who's she trying to save now? It would certainly still not be herself, but I can't be certain it would be me anymore. For sure that's what Snow would want the most, as it would prove to him that she does actually love me by saving me, in the process killing herself and Gale. For me. I don't know if she's figured that out but the entire situation makes me feel sick.

Gale and I may not particularly like each other and we are sort of locked in the ancient battle for who gets the girl, but I know that he feels the same as me no matter what Katniss's plans are. I already know without asking him that he would die for her, would want her to live even if she's the reason he's here in the first place. And I have confidence that when the time comes we can agree and both do it quickly so that she doesn't have a choice.

The real trouble now is that we are all trying desperately to pretend that we are what the world believes we are, Katniss and I married with her pregnant and Gale simply her cousin brought here for unknown reasons to the majority of Panem. But all of us are having a hard time with it, especially Katniss when it comes to affection. At least in the arena the first time it was apparently easier for her to pretend, but not here, with Gale right there. She tries but I can feel his hidden pain and I can tell in her kiss she's pained too, which makes me in turn saddened and angry that we are in this situation in the first place.

I don't blame Gale for being hurt though, that I understand. Though I know that the two of them have kissed at least once and it was blatantly obvious that they loved each other to everyone in the room after he was whipped, especially the next morning when I found Katniss by his side sleeping with her hand in his, I've never actually seen it and for that I'm grateful. Gale on the other hand, has seen us kiss hundreds of times and now he has to watch it here. I don't blame his pain because I completely understand it; it's hard enough for me to know that they love each other and the only thing I've seen is them holding hands while they sleep.

And it only gets more awkward now, with an attack from Enobaria who caught us by surprise on the beach, the six of us including Finnick, Johanna, and Beetee on the third day of the games. She was with someone I don't recognize, probably the unknown person from her district as he fights Finnick, Enobaria shooting right at Katniss. But Gale flung himself in front of her and took the knife to the stomach, Katniss screeching in panic and going white.

But she didn't go white for long as it turned to a seething red as she grabbed her bow and with deadly aim and glares, shot at Enobaria. Enobaria ran but Katniss followed, eventually shooting her in the head and then the back once she was on the ground, waiting for the cannon. And as soon as it did she came sprinting back, collapsing at Gale's side and shoving Johanna who was helping him aside. She took his hair in one of her hands and made sure he was looking at her.

"You idiot!" she hissed at him, the pain in her voice clearly heard through the anger and panic. She can't seem to catch her breath as she forgets where she is, taking his hand in hers and avoiding looking at the wound that is in his stomach.

"She was going to kill you. At least I'm not going to die from this." He tries to point out, but even from here as I can't seem to look away from the scene I can sense her trembling, shaking her head.

They do that staring thing at each other again as the rest of us watch with interest, me in pain. It's not so much as that I love her or that her façade is slipping that he is simply her cousin, it's that look on her face. She looks like she wants to kiss him, bad. Kiss all the pain away. And selfishly enough I care less about the cover being blown than the fact that I'd actually have to see it.

She seems to realize where she is though and snaps her head up and her gaze away from him, her eyes still having that heady look to them. To my surprise she comes over to me and takes my hand, dragging me to the jungle where she eventually stops and I pull her into a hug for comfort. But she doesn't stay there long, surprising me by kissing me fiercely and hard. And even as I kiss back I can feel the love and pain in her kiss, but it only pains me. Because the love in that kiss is not for me, it's for the boy on the ground back there who she can't kiss because of me. And so she uses me as her excuse to get it out and I let her, feeling immensely guilty all of a sudden.

I should have just died in that first arena.


	5. Ruin I

_Katniss_

Bright lights meet me again when I wake up much like when I passed out in the arena, but these are different somehow. Those ones were like fireworks, shattering something. This is the more normal fluorescent lights, and as my vision comes too I try to rub my eyes but find my hands restrained to the hospital bed, myself alone in the room. I almost panic as I try to figure out what happened, but a doctor comes in seconds and I glare at him.

"So glad you're up, Miss Everdeen." He smiles easily at me before checking his chart quickly.

"Where am I?" I question, my voice cracking with disuse. When am I too?

"You are in the Capitol." He answers, the questions right at the tip of my tongue. Why? Did I win? I didn't want that! It's not even possible, right? Where is everyone?

He doesn't look at me as two peacekeepers come in and silently unbuckle my hands just to keep a steady grip on my arms, leading me on unsteady legs to some unknown destination. I glance down to find myself in the same clothes I was in for the arena and my confusion grows immensely. It's not until I find myself at a familiar door with a disgustingly familiar smell even before I see him that I know where I am and I already know it's not good.

"Ah, Miss Everdeen, please sit." Snow greets me as the peacekeepers lead me to a chair, securing my wrists to it should I try to do something stupid like run away or assassinate the President. Not that I find either of those options particularly stupid.

I don't speak, just glare at him as he assesses me, strangely amused and yet content at the same time. Almost smug. Eventually he breaks the silence.

"Well done, you've finally convinced me." He says, though that only confuses me further.

"Of what?" I ask, trying to keep my voice as steady as it can be but I'm so wary and I can feel it in my bones that this isn't good at all.

"Of your love, of course!" he smiles delightedly, and it's at this point somewhere in my memory I remember. Of course, he told me to not convince the country that I loved Peeta, but him. And though I have no idea what has happened or what I have done to make him believe me, I answer.

"Glad you know I love Peeta." I tell him dryly, though he just laughs at me much to my confusion.

"Oh no dear, I was not referring to Mr. Mellark." He assures me. "I was referring to your…cousin."

My head is spinning, my world going out of control as I realize what he's saying. I don't really know what I've done to convince him of that either. I mean I sort of freaked out when Gale got hurt in the arena and I really irrationally wanted to kiss him so badly, but I didn't. Just barely. But what does it matter anymore? If I'm somehow the unwilling Victor of the Hunger Games though I have no recollection of how it happened, it means something so painful to me that I can barely speak.

"What's it matter? They're all dead." I find myself responding, though I feel out of place. Like I'm not actually here somehow because I can't admit to myself it's true even if I just spoke the words aloud.

"I assure you they're not all deceased, Miss Everdeen." He tells me, but it only confuses me further.

"But…"

"Ah I see you have no idea what has occurred." He cuts me off with a smile, but he seems pleased with himself. This can't be good. "The rebels of District 13 broke into the arena with the aid of some of your fellow tributes' and succeeded in rescuing six tributes including Mr. Odair, Beetee, and Mr. Mellark. However, they were not able to rescue all of the tributes, which lead to the Capitol bringing the other four of you out of the arena and bringing you here."

If I thought my head was spinning before it's nothing compared to now. District 13? Rebels? Not rescuing…

"What?" I find myself whispering in complete confusion. He seems to sense it and smiles warmly, though all I can see in it is smugness and a sense of triumph.

"I warned you Miss Everdeen to prevent a rebellion and you have irrevocably failed. Now it seems I must take it into my own hands." He replies before nodding to the peacekeepers behind me. "You may go."

As if I have a choice, but my mind is still flying as the peacekeepers unclasp my bonds and roughly take me to wherever it is they're taking me while I'm only half paying attention, tripping every now and then but I never fall because they have me. I have a sense of dread and horror as I realize that we're in a dungeon of some kind though it is pristinely white like the peacekeepers themselves, and they stop at a door which the guard opens pushing me in and locking the door behind me.

And though it seems sick, I'm relieved to find I'm not alone as he meets my gaze and I half stumble and half run to him across the room, falling into Gale's arms as I sob into his chest.

How did we end up here?


	6. Ruin II

_Gale_

Well I certainly hadn't seen this one coming, that's for sure. Even when those peacekeepers I didn't recognize nor the Capitolite man with them practically whisked me away when I came up from the mines the day before the Quarter Quell started I knew I was probably going to die. It certainly seemed like the plan once they informed me that I was given the 'opportunity' to be one of the additional twelve tributes in the Quarter Quell starting tomorrow. Gave me the opportunity as they forced me onto their damn hovercraft with no explanations and no goodbyes to anyone in District 12.

If I hadn't figured out why I was there already, I certainly did when they put the twelve of us in a room and President Snow came in to explain the exciting new twist in the arena, of which none of the tributes knew about aside from us now. Told us that it was a sort of test, a new challenge. Someone here could defeat all the Victors and prove even the strongest could lose. Looked right at me when he said it and I couldn't help but glare at him. But I already knew there wasn't much I could do about it save for the fact that I would do my damn best to make sure that Katniss, the only Victor I cared about, would win. Screw the damn plans of any fucking dictator.

But something obviously went wrong in the arena, because the Games didn't actually end. I passed out from that force field blowing though I haven't a clue where it came from. One minute Katniss and I were hunting for the rest of our alliance that we were unfortunately still a part of, and the next I'm being thrown back on the ground. And I woke up here, in this cell with no explanation except what I can give myself.

And though I already know that we're once again back in the Capitol and it can't be good, I'm almost sickeningly glad that Katniss is here with me. At least I know she's safe enough in my arms for the moment, as she came right to me and hasn't left since. I let her get her crying out before speaking.

"Do you know why we're here?" I ask her tentatively in a quiet voice. I don't want to scare her off because she seems uncharacteristically fragile at the moment.

"There was a breakout by some rebels. They…didn't get all of us." She informs me. Rebels? What the hell? And no shit they didn't get all of us, or we wouldn't be here. Stupid if you think about it. I mean I know I probably wasn't important enough of a person to save but it's alarming they didn't save Katniss. Must have been trying to. "Finnick and Peeta are safe, Snow told me."

"Johanna's here." I tell her, and she looks up at me surprised from where she's still practically on my lap.

"How…"

"She's in the room over there." I answer, nodding my head to the left. "I heard her earlier…screaming." Screaming would be the understatement of the century, bloodcurdling shrieks and pained groans would be more accurate. It doesn't take a genius to figure out she's being tortured. I can only hope that we aren't next, but I know that there's probably not a shot in hell my wish will come true.

She just nods, not speaking for a while. I can tell she's still upset and frightened, but I don't push her. I eventually start dozing off when she breaks the silence.

"I'm sorry." Her voice sounds in an almost tiny way, but completely sincere and pained. "It's my fault you're here in the first place."

"Katniss-" I start to protest, but she cuts me off by sitting up, putting her hand over my mouth so she can't hear me.

"No." she protests, gazing into my eyes and they're so pained and hurt and guilty that I want to almost cry. She doesn't deserve to think that even if somewhere in my head I know it's at least half true. But it also means that Snow obviously knows she feels _something_ for me and I'm almost glad to have some confirmation, as sick as that is.

She just stares at me, but I need to comfort her somehow. I feel this dire need to, and so I gently take her hand away from my face and let it drop into her lap. She doesn't protest, so I tuck a stray hair behind her ear. And one tiny tear falls from her eye and I can't take it anymore, gently kissing her lips.

To my surprise, she doesn't seem to want gentle and deepens the kiss herself quickly, and we fall into a passionate and wild fire of a kiss with hands going anywhere. I don't care where we are or why at the moment, all I can do is think of her and her lips and her beautiful body that is quite willing to meet mine in any way. Maybe it's worth it.

And then maybe it's not.

The next morning I'd guess since we eventually fall asleep for a while, peacekeepers barge into our cell waking us up. They ask questions about the rebellion and District 13 and everything, trying to torture us for answers on separate sides of the room. But neither of us have information, we don't know anything at all. They figure this out quickly and apparently decide that they don't care.

But they don't necessarily torture Katniss anymore, they do me. Much of the time. Honestly I think it's more to punish her by forcing her to watch though. Even through the pain as they whip or beat me all the time, sometimes electrocute or god knows what anymore, she begs them to stop, that she will take it for me. To just leave me alone.

It seems sickeningly ironic that I can finally tell that she really loves me when we're in this situation.

The worst, though, is when they actually listen to her. They stop whipping me and drag me over to a chair, strapping me into it. And then they take her and I have to watch. Honestly, I know why she was begging them to let her take the torture now. It's harder to watch. My pain doubles, triples, multiplies over one hundred times just watching it, struggling with my bonds with all my strength. Because this sort of pain is far worse than any physical pain, it's a mental pain and it's like I'm being whipped to my very core, like every lash she takes is one to my very soul.

Snow knows it too. He comes in after they're done with her, observing both of us as she stumbles over to me and fumbles with the bonds on my wrists and legs, tears dripping down her face as I try in vain to comfort her. I don't see much of him, but that smug smile on his face tells me enough.

He's trying to break her. And it's working.


	7. Ruin III

_Caeser_

"Sir, are you certain this is a good idea?" I question him, for one of the first times in my career genuinely nervous. I certainly don't think this is a good idea and I'm not sure even with my talent for talk show host I could pull this interview off smoothly.

"Mr. Flickerman, I would not have requested you to do this interview had I not believed that you could do it." Snow informs me, as if I should know that. And I do know that, but it's less about confidence and more that this seems risky, even to me.

I allow my gaze to go behind the cameras where they are setting up a young man I recognize from the arena into a chair, cuffing his wrists and ankles and binding his torso to the back of the chair. Two peacekeepers flank him and one has a gun visibly to his head. Katniss Everdeen is on the side of the stage, a prep team doing the final touches on her but she doesn't even bother paying attention to them, her anguished gaze only on the young man.

"I just don't know how this will go. She's the symbol of the rebellion, surely she cares more for that than the truth, right?" I muse out loud watching her again. The young man, Gale Hawthorne, meets her gaze and they seem to be talking from across the room without actually speaking. But he doesn't seem frightened though I would be in his situation. He looks like he's trying to convince her of something, shaking his head. Almost like he doesn't want her to speak the truth.

"The boy, he cares more for the rebellion than his own life." Snow answers nonchalantly, obviously seeing what I am. "But I like to think that Miss Everdeen cares more about his life than the rebellion."

Interesting indeed. I had been told that it was the truth that she did in fact love this boy instead of Peeta Mellark, but even so I wasn't entirely sure. This is President Snow who is trying to prevent a rebellion, surely he could force her to say those things whether they were lies or not.

"Mr. Flickerman, simply do your job and let the cards fall where they may. I have a good feeling that boy is not dying today." Snow exclaims before walking to the curtains that hide him from the stage, leaving me with nothing to do but go to my seat and pretend I'm thrilled to be doing this interview. Like there isn't a boy twenty feet in front of us with a gun to his head.

And though I shouldn't be surprised, Snow is absolutely right. Katniss Everdeen has tears rolling down her cheeks and her nervous glance keeps shifting to the boy behind the camera, but the truth is shown in her eyes. Every word is true.

She tells me (and all of Panem) how they were best friends but she knew somewhere in her that it was something more, even during the 74th Hunger Games, that it was more. She pulled out the nightlock berries not for love, but because she knew her life would be unlivable back in the district if she came home without him. Peeta did love her but she never could love him back. She never actually admits she loves Gale Hawthorne, but it's so blatantly obvious that she doesn't need to. It's in her ever word about him.

I'm not certain if this will make as much of a difference in the war as President Snow seems to believe, but it certainly accomplished one thing; the truth has come out, and I cannot see many people in Panem being thrilled that they were lied to about this. Maybe it _can_ put the Capitol to some advantage, because this girl's story and image, and certainly most of the country's trust if not all of it has been irrevocably ruined by this interview. I can sense it.


	8. Ruin IV

_Peeta_

"Damn it. Damn it to hell." Haymitch mutters as he continues furiously switching the channels on the television here in Command in District 13, as everyone bitterly views channel after channel of gossip and outrage.

"We could always say that she was tortured or forced to say that." Someone suggests as I keep staring at the screen. It's all of me, Katniss, and Gale mostly, the Capitol making what is really a private situation into a huge mess. Some are about Katniss being a lying cheat, that she actually cheated on the both of us and therefore shouldn't be followed by anyone because who wants to follow someone like that. Some are about Gale being the bad guy, some are me. Some are even about how Katniss was victimized by me as I forced her to do the whole star-crossed lovers thing. I never thought about it that way, but the television is even making it somewhat convincing to even me. I know it's just because I'm here in District 13 with the rebels and she and Gale weren't saved, that they're in the Capitol. President Snow would love to make everyone hate me, it's probably a good thing for him if no one wants to listen to me.

"We could say it's not true. We can still get people to believe us, they have no evidence." Plutarch points out by I stop him.

"It is true. Well most of it." I remind him quietly even though it pains me to say it. I did know about Gale before the first arena and chose to say I loved Katniss on television. I didn't know exactly what they had but like most people in District 12, I already knew that they unofficially belonged to each other. I was jealous of him before I ever really met either of them. Plus I wasn't for certain that Katniss absolutely loved him and she didn't say it point blank in her interview, but it was obvious enough. That's honestly what hurts more than people saying I victimized her or something. It's selfish, yes, but it's true.

"Have you even been watching the damn television? They've got evidence!" Haymitch half yells at them, pointing towards the television screen. I stare at it to find myself looking at a video of the forest, the two people easy for me to recognize as Katniss and Gale most likely in their woods outside the fence of District 12. And they are kissing.

I knew about this, Katniss had told me herself that Snow knew that she and Gale kissed. What I didn't realize though I should have is that there was actually a video of it. It pains me to see, like a knife jab to my very heart and suddenly I think I know how Gale must have felt all those times seeing Katniss and I kiss. It's certainly not a pleasant feeling. I can't stop staring at the screen, desperately wanting to stop watching but I can't seem to because apparently my eyes are glued to the thing. But everyone else keeps talking.

"You didn't tell us about this!" Plutarch sighs, clearly thinking he's in a bind.

"I sure as hell did! I told you that kid in the arena was bad, I knew why Snow had it out for her." Haymitch retorts.

"Not the video!" Plutarch exclaims, clearly all he cares about. Because it could have been a rumor or just Katniss being forced to say so if this didn't exist; we all know it.

"They could have tried to use evidence from the Quarter Quell anyway. I barely knew them and I could tell that they certainly were not cousins." Finnick points out quietly from his chair where he's fumbling with a rope, constantly making knots and undoing them.

"But this…we need a plan." Plutarch replies, ignoring Finnick. They haven't done as much yet and I can only hope they won't.

"We'll have Soldier Mellark state that he did not know about Mr. Hawthorne before the Hunger Games in a propo and he is certain that Katniss is endangered. We can still go off of his love." Coin demands, and I cringe. I don't want to do a propo at all; I don't even want to think about this, let alone talk about it.

"We can try, but I'm not sure it will matter." Haymitch retorts and I look to him, seeing his hands fumbling with his shirt. I can tell he's desperate for a drink. There's no alcohol here in District 13 and he's been in some recovery center for a while, but they brought him up here to help even though he's not alright yet because he knows Katniss and Gale, knows what may happen. And apparently Coin doesn't quite like him up here anymore though I already know what he's saying is probably true. "Katniss may have not wanted to say that, I know she wouldn't have whether she knew about the rebellion or not. She was trying to save the boy; probably using him against her."

"Are you sure?" a voice questions, but I answer. I had watched the dang thing over and over almost disgustingly praying that she was under some type of influence to be saying that and I could only catch one thing that was off. All her words were true.

"You can tell in the interview. She keeps glancing behind the camera. I'm almost sure that they had Gale there, probably threatening to kill him unless she said what she did." I answer the voice, and the rest of the room lets that sink in. "It's not going to work. I can do a propo but it won't do much." I tell Coin before asking to leave, wanting to get away from this place. I can't stand to watch the girl I love being on that screen with the boy she loves that's not me anymore today. She nods her head and I start heading out, but not before I hear Haymitch grumble to her.

"Told ya we should have saved her."

I clench my fist and squeeze my eyes shut as I leave, because I think the same thing as bad as that is. I may be safe here but Katniss is not, and maybe we wouldn't be in this mess if our roles were reversed.


	9. Destroy I

_Gale_

It was bad when I was whipped probably six months ago now. Really bad, actually. My head was in a different place as my feet automatically took me to Cray's house just like I always did when I had a turkey to sell, straight to the best buyer. But my head, it was still in the woods, with Katniss and all she had told me. Wanting to run away and the uprising in District 8, her trying to explain all that happened on the Victory tour. Saying _I know_ of all things when I finally worked up the courage to tell her I loved her. Maybe that was why I didn't realize until after that the blinds were uncharacteristically shut at Cray's house, how even the walk there seemed to have a different feel to it when I was walking up the drive.

I may have noticed now that I think about it, but I ignored it then. Turned out to be probably the worst thing I could have done, because as soon as Thread opened that door I knew I was fucked. He had literally caught me redhanded with a turkey in hand, and he didn't seem like the type to take bribes or someone to sell to. I always knew that hunting in the woods could get me killed everyday, but it was a shallow threat before; peacekeepers would rather just not mention it if they got something out of it. So I came up with a story, something that was a little less innocent than actually poaching. But he didn't care.

I knew he meant for me to die, but I did my damn best to not show how much pain I was in nor that I was terrified. What if my family was in the crowd watching or something? He meant to make an example of me, of that I was certain. I didn't wonder then, but now I wonder if Snow himself sent Thread, knowing that somehow I would come along and he could make good on his threat to kill me to punish Katniss. Maybe it doesn't matter in the end though, because he's torturing me all he wants now.

As they stop beating me hopefully for a while today, I crawl over to the corner opposite of where Katniss is, almost hoping she doesn't come over. I struggle to keep my eyes open which have been blackened and bruised so many times I couldn't even tell you how old a specific bruise is, but it's ceased to matter really. What really matters now is for Katniss not to break, because that's what Snow wants.

But of course she doesn't want that, and crawls over to my side, gently trying to hold me. I'm too weary to push her away for her own good, but I can always tell her. "You can't do this, Katniss. You need to stay away from me."

She looks hurt by my words, but takes it a different way than I mean. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you more."

I shake my head the best I can at her. She couldn't ever hurt me more than they have, the only thing that she could do is take the punishment for me. Because that is true anguish right there, and unfortunately she's begged more than just that first time and they've listened to her at least three of them.

"You need to hate me Katniss." I somehow get out, even as the words of what needs to be done coming out of my mouth tasting vile. It's a credit to Snow's irony that hating me when she loves me now is probably the only way to help her, though I already know she won't do it.

"No! I…can't. This is my fault, you should be the one that hates me." She protests. And in a way, she's probably right, but it is so inconceivable for me to hate her even in this situation that it's ridiculous for her to bother mentioning it.

"It will be better for you to hate me. Soon." I further try to convince her. I don't know if she's figured it out, but I already know they're going to kill me eventually. I can't be around much longer if Snow is going to break her, I know that. And honestly, I don't have the heart to tell her.

"Gale-" she begins protesting, but is interrupted by the door opening as we both look up. They're back already? So soon? Never before have they come back almost right away before; better for the wounds to settle a little before enforcing more, right? Which means this is something else.

I find I'm probably right when one peacekeeper wheels a television into the room, and both of us watch him, perplexed. A doctor follows him as the peacekeeper fumbles with the television, ignoring that we are hurt and speaking as if he's talking to a class of students.

"As you know, there is a rebellion going on that President Snow wishes to end." He begins, observing us. But I'm too exhausted to give him any emotion at all, so I don't. I don't know what Katniss looks like, but I do feel a light, nervous squeeze on my arm. She obviously thinks this can't be good, but honestly, nothing is good here. That's a given. What's really important is the specifics of this horrible situation. "And since you, Miss Everdeen, were the spark of this, President Snow has decided to punish you the most."

With that, he steps to the side of the television, and it graces us with images of bombs and fire, people screaming. It isn't until I see the Hob burst into flames that I realize it's our district. Katniss can't even speak, but she makes a pained, guilty noise almost unconsciously. But I can't take my eyes away.

Not when they show the mines collapsing, probably with many people inside, mostly Seam. Not when they show my own house being bombed specifically, which hits me in my gut but I can't turn away. No…my family…

Not even when they show Victor's Village in flames, a fitting way they must think for the Girl on Fire's home and family, Prim, the person she loves most, being taken away from her.

But that's when Katniss does something. She gets up from the floor and tries her best to attack the doctor in a panicked anguish, hurting. She even gets a good punch on a peacekeeper before they push her down to the floor hard, her hitting her head on the concrete ground. She whimpers, but doesn't attack again. They watch her crawl back over to my side before the doctor speaks again as the peacekeeper wheels the television out.

"Just remember Miss Everdeen, you did this to your family, friends, and district. They would not have been punished if it weren't for you." He tells her before walking out emotionless.

She buries her face into my shoulder and cries, but I find I have no tears left. I'm shattered about my family, but I can't cry. It's what Snow wants from me.

That or they probably destroyed my tear ducts at some point here. I honestly couldn't tell you. My world is already collapsing around me, what's life without that?


	10. Destroy II

…**so I really have no excuse except I forgot between everything in real life. So sorry :( Enjoy!**

_Finnick_

"Good work, Soldier Odair. Soldier Mellark, work on your aim." Our trainer for war here in District 13 tells us after we've shot our rifles at targets for the past half hour. A no nonsense woman she is, all strictness and silver streaked hair that says don't mess with this forty-something year old woman. I don't really plan on it because I'm doing my damn hardest to be on that squad that goes to rescue Johanna, Katniss, and Gale from the Capitol and I know they won't want me to. Heck, Annie doesn't want me to but she knows I will. They're my friends.

Nodding at her assessments, Peeta and I put down our guns and move onto the next station, hand-to-hand combat. I had thought once that he was a Victor by chance only because Katniss saved his ass, and to be honest, I still believe that. But he does have some skills which surprises me, particularly in this area. I don't think he would have made it to the end on his own but he could have made it decently far with his wrestling and a knife, because just with the wrestling I'm half struggling to keep my ground. Damn he's good. He's about to try and pin me when I move out of the way when something stops us where we are.

Whistles and alarms go off from where all of District 13 is underground, and the trainers call us over quickly. What the heck is going on.

"Run downstairs immediately, immediately! Bombs from the Capitol are coming!"

What the hell? But I'm not one to question my safety after all I've been through and I can't fight a bomb, so I sprint in a chaos down the stairs in to the building where red lights are going off and sirens filling my ears, a frantic race towards the bunkers for safety. When Peeta and I get there the gates are closing and I go on my stomach and try to slide through, the thing coming down on me and making me practically lose my breath but it's still open. The few of us left try to squeeze through and as soon as Peeta's boot is through I try with their help, but I'm stuck.

"Put up the damn door!" I scream with all I can muster, but somewhere in the middle of the soldier's reply the first bomb cuts him off, and the place shakes. Panic crosses his eyes quickly and he gets down and helps Peeta pull me through, the gate slamming closed behind me as the next bomb hits.

Peeta helps me up and a soldier of Coin's leads us to her where a screen is on, President Snow on one side and the bombing of District 13 on the other.

"Districts of Panem, this is to show you what your Mockingjay, Katniss Everdeen has wished. Instead of ending this war she has knowingly forced me to take action, and therefore the scene you see before you is the bombing of District 13. All inside will be obliterated and unable to help anyone any longer. So remember, Miss Everdeen, this is what you wished for." Snow announces before it's just the bombing, and as I watch it fall on the screen two bombs hit us simultaneously, making everyone crash to the ground.

I land hard with an ommf but get up as fast as I can, gripping my back from the gate that was on it and I know it's going to be a bad bruise.

"Can they really reach us down here?" Peeta questions, a good question. One I'm honestly too scared to ask.

"They shouldn't. Nothing short of nuclear weapons should and he knows we will only reciprocate if he does that." Coin answers as she gets herself in order, smoothing her suit and hair.

But as time goes on I start to question that as the bombs keep coming and nearly knocking me down. Eventually Peeta and I go to find where we will be staying down here and find ourselves walking into an angry mob of sorts near the gates, soldiers trying in vain to calm them down. I make my way through them until I find someone I know, a soldier from District 13 that I've trained with the whole time I was here.

"What's going on?" I question him, having to yell to be heard over the crowd. To answer, he gives me a frown before coming closer to me, trying to tell me in my ear so he doesn't have to scream.

"Not everyone got in here in time and they're right on the other side of that gate. They won't open it." He tells me and I'm shocked. Those are people, real people on the other side of that gate who will die if one of those bombs get close enough. They're not protected.

I nod in thanks and go to tell Peeta, who has luckily already found his family and I see Katniss's little sister with them treating one of his brothers as well as a boy about her age standing next to her, I think Gale's brother from their similarities. Since he's occupied I go to find Annie who might be with the hospital patients, but she's not there even when I look twice.

Trying not to panic, I find my room number. She must be there already, she has to be. But as I open the door and find the room vacant, I fall to my knees, no longer realizing the bombs.

No. I can't lose you Annie.


	11. Destroy III

_Johanna_

I had always hated my hair ever since my first arena; when I finally let the whole of Panem see me for the murderer I could be and that I wasn't just a frail pathetic girl, I had gotten blood in my hair, tangled from a fight with one of the other tributes when I fell into a bush. So I chopped it with my axe carefully right there in the arena in the middle of my 'rampage' as they delightedly called it, not wanting it in my way. And now it's completely gone, courtesy of the Capitol torturers. I'm bald now, with electric burns and lord knows what else anymore.

And yet while I'm the one with the information they want, I know from the screams and torture I can hear next door through my cell wall that the two residents of that cell seem to have it worse than me. The two people that don't know shit, but one so vitally important to the rebellion and they know it.

I'm not a very compassionate person, but it's pretty easy to feel their pain not only going through it myself but physically hearing it through the thin walls. Sometimes even though it makes me sick to think that I'm doing it, I crawl over and listen just because I'm jealous. Ha, what a load; I'm jealous of them being tortured together because I'm alone. At least they have each other.

For now anyway.

And so with my sick obsession when I hear the peacekeepers or torturers or who knows who comes into their room, I force my aching body across the floor that's still damp (from…_water_ that they use to make the electricity worse), I huddle in the corner to listen.

"Still not learning, are we Miss Everdeen?" that sickening voice questions, and I can practically smell his disgustingly vile perfume of blood and roses from here even though that's ridiculous. It makes me shudder just to hear it and I'm not the one being tortured.

There's no answer, or at least I can hear, but Snow seems to give some order to someone and I hear screams. Screams from Katniss obviously, since they're far too high of shrieks to be Gale. From my experience listening to their wall, this can only mean that Gale is or is going to be tortured somehow and I'm assuming that they are going to make Katniss watch. She doesn't seem to scream when she's being tortured, which is kind of odd since I do. But Gale does when she is, begging for them to stop and give it to him.

I've never been a selfless person, and I already know my refusal just that once to do that damn appointment Snow made me try to go on with that complete psychotic abusive bastard was selfish in a way because I knew what would happen. He killed my family for it; they were all dead except for my little brother by the time I got home, and then a few months before the Quarter Quell announcement all the medicine my damn Victor money could buy couldn't save him from a case of pneumonia. Pneumonia for Panem's sake. I'd blame Snow for it (and most of the time do), but even I know somewhere in me that it wasn't likely he had anything to do with that. He no longer had anyone to lord over me to do his bidding. Like he so clearly is with the two poor kids next door.

But they are so…selfless. They beg to take the torture for each other rather than trying to just make it stop. They don't even deserve it, even I can admit that. No one deserves it, but they don't know shit. Snow's just doing this to break Katniss, anyone can see that. He's clearly already broken her beyond repair in some way, just like every Victor, might as well break the symbol of the rebellion more.

"No! Gale!" she shrieks, and I'm wondering what the hell she is freaking out about so much. This torture has been going on for probably weeks now and yet she's acting like this is the first time. Why is she overacting now?

Boom! Boom! Boom!

"No!" Katniss cries, instantly sobbing and shrieking. But I freeze. What did they just do? Did they…no, they wouldn't, would they? Why would they kill Gale, who they could so easily use against her?

And it hits me like a ton of bricks and I suddenly can't breathe. Of course they killed him, because they knew what it would do to her. And it suddenly dawns on me that Snow isn't trying to just break the Mockingjay beyond repair.

He's destroying her.


	12. Destroy IV

_Katniss_

Numb. I'm so numb, so unfeeling in this cold dark cell. And yet…my emotions continue to attack me constantly, never letting up. A wretched lonely agony that shocks my system every time I think I'm going numb to it's latest efforts of misery and painful reminders, having the effect of making me want to curl up and scream and cry. And yet here I am, on the cement ground, lonely. In a pool of drying blood. None of it is my own, but metaphorically and realistically, it might as well be.

Prim and my mother's. The very girl I volunteered for the Hunger Games to save her from a fate of sure death because I couldn't bear it, and our mother. I may not have the best relationship with my mother but I still love her fiercely, and would do anything for either of them at all. And now I'm the reason they're dead.

The district, who I brought only trouble it seems by trying to save someone else. Oh sure if I could have just loved Peeta then perhaps it could have been better, but the District paid dearly for my lies and truths. The lies that if only I could make true might have saved a population of eight thousand, and the truths that I couldn't save them and they were killed just to spite me.

All of those in District 13, who until recently I didn't even know existed. For Peeta, and Finnick, and Beetee, and all the others there that didn't know me really but for some reason were counting on me. Me. What help could I be? The only thing I did was get them all killed, from bombs that Snow sent because I couldn't convince anyone to stop fighting. How could I really? Who would follow me now when I exposed myself as a liar and a weak, pathetic girl?

And the worst of all, the literally pool of blood that I'm lying in as it dries on me. The one that was the root of why I lied and couldn't feel the way I should have for the boy that everyone thought I loved, the one that was holding me back even when there was nothing but friendship between us officially, nothing but guesses and a lure that kept me from feeling anything from what I was showing, the 'love' for Peeta. Gale.

He especially, is my fault. All my fault. Who am I to know that it wasn't my fault he got whipped in the first place or sentenced to death? We both knew why there was twelve more tributes in the Quarter Quell, it was to punish me. The other eleven were just for Snow so that it didn't appear to be on purpose just to hurt me. He was only captured because of me, only tortured to torture me. Was killed to torture me. To punish me for not stopping a war.

Well I hope they're happy now. Because I know I never will be again. To harm my best friend, the boy I…I…_love_, and to murder him right in front of me without so much as a warning or even a goodbye. To take him away so all I have left of him to grieve is his blood, a part of my mother's work that I could never handle before. Now I wish I could drown myself in it. It may not absolve me of anything I've caused, but I would deserve it. Who else is the cause of so much pain and death of those she loved?

I'm a terrible person. And now I'm numb and in an agony that has collapsed me to the ground, leaving me immobile and unable to even sob painful tears for those that I caused their deaths.

But even through the numb, I sense the door to my lonely cell opening and hands pulling me up, half dragging me out the door and keeping a firm lock on my arms. As if I could get away. As if I even have the energy or any reason to anymore. What more could they possibly do to me? They don't have anyone left I love to harm.

I'm taken to a room that is pristine and elegant I suppose, but there is very little in here. A table in the middle with a crystal bowl filled with some food, I think blueberries. And when the doors close and the peacekeepers leave, I'm alone with President Snow, standing there with his hands behind his back.

"You're quite the destructive person to yourself, aren't you Miss Everdeen?" he begins, and I don't have it in me to say anything in my defense let alone do anything about it. Just because I don't see any peacekeepers doesn't mean they aren't here. Besides, he's right anyway. "Such a cause of pain and death."

He shakes his head at me as if reprimanding me, and my shoulders droop. Oh how I wish I could just fall to the floor and curl up again. I don't have much energy to stand here anymore.

"I have an offer for you. A choice." He continues, seeming unaffected by my lack of response. "Do you hear me?"

Oh, he wants me to know I'm listening. I can't find it in me to speak because I know all that will come out is a wail of pathetic horrible agony, but I do nod just barely perceptibly.

"Good. You're choice Miss Everdeen is simple. I have provided two exits for you." He informs me and at that I look up. He holds out a video tape and a piece of paper. "On this paper is a statement that you are in my full support, that you under no circumstances will aide a rebellion of any kind. After taping it you will be allowed to go free."

Free? It seems to good to be true. This is President Snow after all. "And over there is your other option that I have so generously provided you with. I think you will recognize the contents." He continues, not explaining more. "I shall leave you to your choice Miss Everdeen."

With that he leaves me alone in the room and shuts the door behind me. I glance at the video thing and the script on the table before almost curiously going over to the other one that he was so vague about and peer in the bowl.

Nightlock.

So these are my choices. Once and for all leave this place with one little script where the rest of Panem may or may not listen to me anymore if they care at all. Or nightlock, the very thing that started this whole commotion because I tricked them into choosing two Victors over none. A death that is I'm sure in Snow's mind, fitting.

I think of my choices. Going free would be what I'd like, but…I don't even have anyone to go back to. No one there, and would I even want to talk to anyone else? Besides, who's to say that someone wouldn't just kill me as soon as I walked out of the building, or into a district? Everyone must hate me, Capitolites and District residents alike. I don't even have my own district to go back to.

Really there is no choice. In fact, one seems better than the other. All the pain and agony, all the guilt that is numbing me to the core will be taken away in less than ten seconds.

I roll the berry in my hand, thinking how could have this tiny thing have caused so much damage and harm? It's just a berry. A deadly berry, but at the moment…selfishly, it looks like my savior.

The berry finds it's way to my mouth an I find a ghost of a smile come over my face even as the blackness takes over. I'm joining all of those I love if they will take me back. It's better than this cruel world even if they don't.

I'm free.


	13. Win

_President Snow_

"Sir, the reapings have been arranged as you have asked." My head of the security department informs me, and I nod him off.

"Yes, thank you."

As I lean back in my chair for the first time in a while I can relax. After that Mockingjay of a girl from the poorest of the poor districts made quite a stir and commotion that had left me stressed for over a year and a half, it's nice that I can be assured that once and for all I am safe in my power and position, just like it should be.

I knew it would take something very specific to compromise Miss Everdeen, so I thought why not force her to be with not only the boy that she was supposedly in love with in the arena, but the boy that she really may have loved who was supposedly her 'cousin', a stroke of genius on her mentor's part to claim him as. And yet, that could have been her demise. And while she came close to showing the truth a few times in the arena, it unfortunately never happened.

So it was a stroke of sheer luck that when the breakout happened by the rebels that our hovercraft captured her before they could, as I wouldn't doubt if she was the very person they wanted most. And as a bonus we got the boy too, which made me reevaluate my plans. This was perfect, now I could ruin her. Make everyone see the truth, hear it from her. Ruin her reputation and her story and bend it how I pleased because she could do nothing about it.

Smiling again, I turn on my television to watch the current reaping on for the 76th Hunger Games in District 12, almost wishing I was there in person. Since there was a rebellion I knew that this Hunger Games would have to be unforgettable, so I threw in all the stops. Quarter Quell rules and my own from times past. In fact, I chose each and every tribute, four from each district. Most weren't hard to choose, and District 12 was the easiest.

The girls are chosen first, and there is a grumble as Primrose Everdeen is chosen but none appear particularly surprised. After all, she was at the root of my Mockingjay problem, and now there is no one to save her. Had she simply gone to the arena when she was reaped none of this would have happened. The next girl chosen, the eighteen year old daughter of the traitorous mayor and to boot the friend of the deceased Mockingjay, Madge Undersee is chosen and I grin at the mayor's grim face, because he realizes he did this to himself. While Miss Everdeen was told and shown that her district was bombed and went to flames, it wasn't true. Simply a ruse so that she believed she had nothing left to go to, that she was responsible for the demise of her entire district. I was not the one to inform her because we had promised not to lie to each other, but this ruse was something I needed done so I found a way to make it appear to be true.

It didn't take long after Miss Everdeen willingly ate the nightlock berry that the rebellion quickly fell into my hands and I crushed the leaders of District 13, sending what was left of the residents aside from those Victors that belonged elsewhere to District 12. While District 13 was no more after my bombing of it, the residents were and now District 12 had a larger population to pool tributes from. I would call that a win in my book since I'm considering having four tributes a year every year, or at least for a while.

The two blonde girls are waiting on stage when the boy tributes are chosen, and once again no one is surprised by the first name. Rory Hawthorne, the fourteen year old brother of the boy that I had murdered to once and for all put the last nail in the coffin of Miss Everdeen's will to live. I meant to destroy her and with that final blow I succeeded. She didn't even think about going free with that script because she believed she had nothing to go back to, or perhaps she did not believe that she could live without her best friend and love (and yes, I say love because I did have cameras in their cell; I know what they've done). Either way, they are both gone. And as the second boy tribute is named there is a collective gasp through the crowd that I have to laugh at from here, because they all know it isn't a coincidence. Vick Hawthorne, at twelve years old in his first reaping, has also been chosen. I wouldn't have needed to choose him if Mr. Mellark or Mr. Abernathy had no one of reaping age in the bowl they loved, but I in fact think that it is almost better this way. If I wanted to make a statement, then clearly this one is the loudest.

Traitors and rebels, those who break the laws and order who believe that they can get away with it will be dealt with accordingly. And even when the two biggest rebels and poachers from District 12 are dead, I am still going to punish their families because they are the ones who raised them, perhaps even encouraged them to defy me.

And as the speech goes on from the mayor who appears to want to cry, I turn the television off and sip my tea, feeling utterly content and triumphant.

Because sometimes, I do win. I know how to prevent a rebellion from turning into a full scale war as well as how to make certain it gets nowhere close to happening again.

Checkmate.


	14. Sequel

**Don't like President Snow winning? No worries, I have the solution…a sequel! And now it's up, called **_**How to Defeat a President**_**. Enjoy!**


End file.
